general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ylnani/How I would have written AJ's return
I am so psyched that A.J. is back! I'm excited that he now has the opportunity to redeem himself, and hopefully the writers, namely Ron Carlivati, will redeem him. I want him to have some kind of relationship with his son, Michael. I know it won't be easy, but I'm hoping it will work over time. I want Michael to get away from the mob and go the business route, like the Quartermaines instead of the Corinthoses. I think it was pretty hokey how they wrote the story about A.J. just miraculously gasping and waking up when Monica cried over him. They should have (and could have) done a much better job than they did on that. Maybe the story was okay (I've heard real-life stories of people flatlining and being pronounced dead then miraculously living), but maybe it was just hokey how it was shown. I don't know, maybe it was the acting in those scenes. Anyway, besides that, below is the storyline that I would have written to be A.J.'s first in his return. I of course would want A.J.'s brother, Jason, to still be alive; but my storyline doesn't really matter whether he is dead or alive. :Note: If I were watching the below storyline as just a viewer, not as the writer, I would be yelling at the television and I'm honestly not sure if I would like it. However, I think it would make for compelling TV and be very dramatic and entertaining. Okay, so after A.J. returns and meets with Monica and they explain how he is alive, he meets Starr. I don't know where or how or why they would run into each other, I haven't thought that far. But, A.J. hasn't made contact with Michael or anyone yet except Monica. He meets Starr, who has just had a huge fight with Michael over something and they broke up. (The type of breakup where they just say they're done and storm out, but it was just in the heat of the moment, and they'll soon be running back to each other.) Anyway, Starr broke up with Michael and meets A.J. They have no clue who the other is; Michael never showed Starr the picture of his biological father, and he never even mentioned his name, so Starr really doesn't know him. Starr and A.J. get along great and she cries to him about her breakup with her boyfriend (without telling him his name). After a long talk, they wind up in bed together (eww, I know; but like I said, I think the storyline would be dramatic). They both immediately regret it because they don't even know each other (not to mention the age difference, he's the same age as her father!); and Starr tells him she's never done that before, sleep with a stranger. So, they go their separate ways thinking they'll never see each other again. (Wrong!) Starr and Michael then get back together (of course), and go about their life together. Being ashamed of having a one-night stand with someone she doesn't know, she doesn't tell Michael. But then, A.J. contacts Michael and they start to be friendly with each other, I wouldn't go as far as saying they're bonding though. Michael and Starr then go to the Q Mansion for some family get-together (maybe Thanksgiving, IDK). By now, everyone knows that A.J. is alive and in town. Starr, however, still doesn't realize that Michael's father is the man she slept with, nor does A.J. So, Michael and Starr go to the Q Mansion, where Michael introduces Starr to his father! They are both obviously shocked and horrified to see each other. They look at each other, both knowing the secret they share; but don't let on to anyone that they already met, much less that they slept together. Starr obviously wants to keep her one-night stand a secret from Michael even more. Later, Starr is terrified when she finds out she's pregnant, and she figures out that it's A.J.'s! Knowing how Michael was kept away from A.J. his entire life, and seeing how A.J. truly is trying to be a good guy and father to Michael, Starr doesn't want to repeat the same mistake and goes to the Q Mansion to tell A.J. She tells him, and he insists on going to her doctor's appointment with her. While there, Monica is bewildered when she sees the two coming out of an OB/GYN exam room together and can't imagine why they were there, together. They make up the story that Starr had called A.J. for a ride and that he was just picking her up. So, Starr's pregnant with her boyfriend's father's kid from their one-night stand while she was broken up with Michael and she and A.J. didn't know who the other was. Gee, how do explain that to your boyfriend?! They don't know how to tell Michael, so they don't, for a while, but obviously they'll eventually have to tell him. A few months pass, and Starr finally decides she has to tell Michael, but before she gets a chance to, Michael finds her prenatal vitamins and a sonogram picture! He's shocked that she's pregnant, both scared and excited about them having a baby, and angry that she's hiding it from him. Starr's at the Q Mansion for whatever reason, and he goes there to confront her. While there, however, before he sees Starr, he finds another copy of the same sonogram picture in A.J.'s possession (either his wallet, or room, or something)! Michael is totally confused as to why his father would have his girlfriend's sonogram picture when he himself didn't even know she was pregnant. He can't imagine why, he can't even jump to any conclusion. So, Michael then confronts both of them, angry and confused and the whole truth finally comes out. Michael is devastated. He loves Starr, but he can't be with a woman who's pregnant with his brother or sister, it's just too weird. He can't fault neither Starr nor A.J. for sleeping together, they were broken up and Starr and A.J. didn't know who the other was. If he had only found out that Starr had slept with A.J. while they were broken up, he could have forgiven her and stayed with her, if she wasn't pregnant; or, if Starr had slept with someone other than his own father, even if she had gotten pregnant, he could have forgiven her and they could still be together. But, since Starr slept with his father and was now pregnant with A.J.'s baby, Michael doesn't see any way they can still be together, even though they're in love with each other deeply, so they painfully break up. A couple more months pass as Starr and A.J. try to make a relationship work between them, since they are having a baby together after all, but they don't seem to mesh; and everyone, including them, are kinda weirded out about them being together. Starr's still in love with Michael, but knows she can't be with him. Starr then ends up miscarrying. She and A.J. are undoubtedly devastated and lean on each other, but Michael is the one who really comforts Starr and they get back together. So, that's the storyline I would have written to be A.J.'s first in his return. Like I said, as a viewer, I would have been screaming at the television when they slept together, or when they didn't want to tell Michael; and I hate anyone having a miscarriage. However, I think it would be very dramatic. I would love to see A.J. get another chance at being a father though, so I would like to see him in a future storyline finding a woman he loves and having a family. Let me know what you think! :) Category:Blog posts